Devices and methods herein generally relate to adjustment devices and, more particularly, to a setscrew used for adjustment.
Setscrews are most commonly used to secure an object within or against another object (i.e. a gear on a shaft) and prevent relative motion between the two objects. Less commonly, setscrews can also be used to precisely control the position or alignment of one object with respect to another. Setscrews work sufficiently well in this regard when motion in one direction is required. Aligning optics, however, typically requires bi-directional motion of the optic, which precludes the use of setscrews without additional hardware to provide a biasing force against the optic. Spring clips and compression springs are generally used in this regard. However, this hardware has a limited range where forces and stresses are acceptable, which may be insufficient for the required setscrew adjustment latitude. Additionally, geometric constraints may prevent the use of such hardware.